Hard Love
by Tara1517
Summary: The one hundred year long war is finally over. The fire lord is down and the Avatar has restored peace among the nations. Everything is perfect and everyone is happy. Or not? Something is happening behind the curtains, in the dark. A secret that no one must find out. A secret that will bring great pain to those who are involved. What would it be?ZUTARA with everything inside!
1. Happy Birthday

Here is my zutara story! i hope you enjoy!

i don't own avatar...sadly:(

...

 **Chapter 1 Happy Birthday**

She pulled the covers tighter around her small body, feeling a little cold. She sighed as she sank further in the huge and soft bed. She grimaced as she remembered her dream. It was about _him._ Again.

"Katara" there was a knock. On the door probably.

She buried her face further in the expensive pillows, bringing the sheets over her face, trying to block out the rest of the world and the person that was knocking on her door rather loudly for her tastes.

"Katara are you in there?" who dares to wake her up at this hour? Do they want a water whip in their faces? Don't they know how my mood is when they wake me before me time?!

"I'm coming in" said the voice and then she heard a door opening and shutting. There were footsteps on the floor and then someone lifted the sheets from her body, making her shiver.

"Oh my god, are you still sleeping?!" she opened tiredly her blue eyes and was greeted by a very annoyed Suki.

"How can you still be sleeping?"She said as she walked to the window and opened the green curtains, leaving light to get into the room. Katara groaned and buried her face to the bed.

"Just five more minutes" the words were muffled as she spoke against the mattress.

"Katara it's your birthday! We have to go and buy you, a beautiful dress, jewels, shoes..." She kept talking.

"Birthday?!" she sat up, her hair flying in all the directions. Suki faced palmed herself.

"Don't tell me you forgot..." she groaned "Sometimes is painfully obvious that Sokka is your brother" she came to sit on the bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara narrowed her eyes at her friend as she got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. She just rolled her eyes.

"We must go for breakfast too, so..." she sat up from the bed and walked to the door. "Ooh Katara I didn't tell you who's-"she started, but Katara interrupted her.

"I know, I know, I won't be late." She called through the closed door.

"Um 'okay" she shrugged and turned around "I'm leaving" Katara pocked her head from the bathroom door.

"You just came to wake me up, didn't you?" but Suki was long gone to listen her words.

Katara closed the door behind her, and sighed. I don't have time to wash myself properly. She pulled over her head her nightgown and her wrappings as she pulled water from the tap of the bathtub and washed herself. She pulled the water from her body, threw it in the tub and wrapped a towel around her. She went to her room and dressed in a blue, long sleeved tunic and dark blue pants. She put her boots and then examined herself in the mirror, deep in thoughts.

"What do I do with my hair?" she said aloud."Well, if it's my birthday, then..." She took a clip and gathered the half up, leaving the other down, falling like chocolate waves in her back. She giggled as she thought of her hair similar with chocolate.

 _"Your hair makes me hungry" he whispered in her ear as she leaned against him._

 _"And why is that?" she looked at him with amusement in her bright, blue eyes. He put a finger on his chin, thinking._

 _"Because they're like chocolate" he answered simply and she laughed._

She pushed the memory aside, shaking her head. Where did that came from, now?! Breathe Katara. She inhale deeply and pick up a flower from a vase and put it in her hair.

 _He came to her room with his hands behind his back holding something, and looking at her with a blush. Before she could ask him anything, he thrust a fire lily in front of her face, looking away shyly._

 _"I ... Um ... found this and ... I thought you would like it and..." She smiled at his embarrassment and took the flower from his hands, placing it behind her ear._

 _"Thank you, it's beautiful..." she smiled as he looked at her._

 _"_ You're _beautiful" he murmured and it was her turn to blush._

"Why am I having these thoughts?!" she said angrily to herself. Get a pull of yourself Katara! You have a boyfriend who loves and adores you! You must stop thinking about the past. She went to a wall and hit her head on it. There, she pulled back, all better. She rubbed the spot she had hit and cursed inwardly the person she was dreaming and having thoughts about.

She walked to the door, but something caught her eye. She moved to the window and opened it walking out to the balcony. She shivered as the cold wind hit her face, making her hair fly. She looked outside. There were dark clouds all over the sky. It was going to rain. Well, she thought with a smirk, we won't be able to go to the city if it does.

She saw a bird, sitting in a tree, next to her balcony and his branches could easily be reached by her position. She looked closely at the bird and reached to touch it, mesmerized by his strange beauty, but then it turned his eyes at her suddenly and her hand stopped in mid air as she actually felt those black eyes on her. The bird looked at her closely, it's big, black eyes cutting through her soul, and she got the feeling that someone had taken everything from her that moment, leaving her cold and empty .. The bird suddenly broke the connection and she fell down, seeing it flew away. She stood there for a moment, not thinking anything just ... sitting there.

She shook her head trying to collect her thoughts. What was that? She got up, shaking a little as she made her way inside.

She walked to the bed and lie down for a bit, hoping the dizziness would go away.

After some time passed, she thought they were years, but it was only a few minutes, she got up slowly and walked to the door.

With one last look in the mirror, she left the huge bedroom. Well, great. Now I'll be late. Again. She walked through the corridors of the earth palace quickly, looking straight ahead. She pushed all her thoughts of the bird away. It was probably her imagination. It had to be. Or else she was getting crazy. And that wasn't and a very good thing. Some servants greeted her on her way, but she was too focused to arrive in time to greet them back. Two guards were talking and she caught a few words about someone that had arrived in the early morning, but didn't pay further attention.

She arrived at the dinning room and the guards that were standing besides the door opened it for her. All the heads on the table turned to stare at her, and she blushed. She walked inside quickly and without looking up she bowed.

"I'm terribly sorry for being late." She apologised to nobody in particular "It won't happen again."

"its okay my dear" King Kuen said and she went immediately to sit on her seat."We haven't started eating yet." She sighed and sat down between Aang and Toph. Sokka and Aang looked at her and wished her happy birthday. Aang gave her a kiss on the cheek, earning a punch in the arm from Sokka and she rolled her eyes.

"Hello sugar Queen" Toph said with a smirk and a smug expression. "Happy Birthday."

"Hello ... Toph" She was 'looking' at her funny and she didn't know why, but she knew it wasn't for good "Thanks" she said and Toph grinned at her as she sipped her tea.

She was distracted by the smell of food and her stomach growled. She flashed and put a hand over her belly. She hadn't eaten anything last night and now she was starving .

With a nod of the King's head, the servants start serving the food and conversations erupted around her. Katara's mouth watered as she saw all the food. A plate of noodles was placed in front of her, and she eyed it hungrily. She picked up the chopsticks and brought them to her mouth, ready to eat her noodles. She closed her eyes and smelled them as she parted her lips-

"Katara, by the way, happy birthday "said someone. Someone she had a very long time (and hoping it would stay like this) to see.

The noodles fell to the ground with the chopsticks as she stood still for a moment, her brain blank. Some noblemen turned to her along with her friends, eyeing her. A servant came and cleaned the floor while another one gave her a new pair of chopsticks. But she didn't pay attention to none of them. She turned her head slowly, afraid to look who, was sitting over there. When she turned fully, she was met with a pair of golden eyes and a familiar bloody-red scar. He smirked at her, and the only thing she could do was, close and open her mouth.


	2. An ancient legend

**Here is chapter 2! thanks to those who reading my story!**

 **(This chapter has been re-writen)**

 **Enjoy.**

...

This can't be happening.

This _can't_ be happening.

That was the only thing, floating around in Katara's mind while Zuko was looking at her with his golden eyes, an amusement sparkling in his gaze. She sat up from her chair, gaining some curious glances from the people on the table. She was ready to yell at him, throw him something, Tui and La, hit him, but then, remembered where they were and who was in present and sat down immediately.

She murmured a 'sorry' and then locked her gaze with Zuko.

"Thank you" she said, her voice flat. A frown ghost his face but disappeared as quickly as it had come and he nodded at her.

"Very smooth sugar queen" Toph whispered.

"You knew he was coming, didn't you?" Katara hissed at her, thankful for the other, louder conversations that were covering theirs.

"Of course I knew" she blew a dark lock that was in front of her face and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And you didn't tell me" Katara said, furious with her friend.

"And what? Spoil all the fun?" She smirked and shoved a mouthful of noodles into her mouth. Katara glared at her but remembered she couldn't see it.

"I'm glaring at you right now" she told her.

"I'm sure you are" she smirked and then turned her attention to her food.

Katara's gaze settled on Zuko. Well, the yelling had to be waiting. After breakfast she would find him and drag him in a corner and would make him listen. With the good or the bad way, which contained him against a wall, and some ice dargets. She preferred way more the second one.

"So, Firelord Zuko" King Kuen started as he placed his hands on the table "Was your journey fine? I hope you didn't meet any obstacles in your way." He said.

"It was okay" Zuko said. He frown a little "Except from the wind, though. It was quite strong" he glanced briefly at Katara "But I couldn't miss lady Katara's birthday."

"I'm honored" she said sarcastically.

"I couldn't miss it for nothing, because then my present would be a waste effort" he smirked "And it's not something you see everyday. It's very ... unique."

"I'm quite curious to see that present myself" said the King.

"Youboughthrapresnt?" Asked Sokka, with his mouth full of food.

"Sokka! Don't talk when your mouth is full" said Suki "And of course he bought her a present, like everyone else! It's her birthday."

Sokka glanced at Aang. "You bought her one too?"

"Of course!" Said Aang, then turned his head and smiled widely at Katara, who was very interested in her food suddenly.

"Snoozles, you're the only one without a present" Toph said from her seat.

"Well, I didn't know I had to bring a present myself. My presence only is a gift itself." He grinned and shoved more food in his mouth.

* * *

After breakfast was over, Katara waited outside the dining hall because the King had kept Zuko to talk about something. And they were in there for ten minutes. Really, how much time they need to plan the time of the next meeting?! Can't they see she has things to do as well? She sighed and rolled her shoulders that were against the wall and closed her eyes as she lean her head backward.

She didn't know how much time she was like that but when she opened her eyes she was greeted by a pair of golden eyes, that were rather closely to her face. She yelped and lean backwards, trying to put some distance between their bodies but hit her head in the wall. She groaned and rubbed her head as he took some steps back.

"How much time were you watching me?" She asked and narrowed her eyes at him.

"A little" he said.

"Well, you should have told me you were here and not leave me standing like that."

"I like seeing you when you're relaxed" he let a smirk form in the corner of his mouth "You should remembered this" he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at her as she blushed.

 _She moaned as he kissed a sensitive spot on her neck and she scratched his scalp with her nails and he groaned on her shoulder_. She flashed. Not now of all the times! She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"I ... umm, well ..." her mind went blank and she forgot the reason she had waited for him.

"Firelord ... Miss Katara" they jumped as they heard a trembling, quiet voice. They turned their heads and they saw a servant girl, bowing to them and playing nervously with the hem of her shirt.

Zuko cleared his throat before speaking. "What is it?" He asked as he looked at her.

"General ... Iroh is h-here to see you ... my lord" if the girl was trembling a little more, it would have shattered to pieces. She couldn't be more than fifteen.

Katara gave her a warm smile as the girl looked at her, and that seem to calmed her because she stopped shaking so much.

"Very well, where is he?" Zuko asked.

"H-He's waiting at your room, my lord" the girl bowed.

"Well, thank you" Katara said gently, with a smile. The girl bowed another one time and then she ran from the hallway. Literally.

They stood in silence for a few moments after the girl had gone. Finally Katara, without saying anything else, turned around and left. He watched her retreat with a longing gaze on his eyes, then turned and walked to the opposite direction, his steps steady and sure, like a Firelord would walk.

* * *

Katara ran when she turned over a corner, heading straight to her room. She didn't know that, meeting him would affect her so much. She had prepared for this because she knew that eventually they had to meet. But not so soon. She didn't even know he was coming at her birthday. Probably Aang assumed that she wanted him here and wrote to him to come. She had done so much time, trying to forget him and their past and tried to focus on Aang, hoping her feelings for the firebender would go away. No, she corrected herself. She didn't have any feelings for him, they just thought they were going to die very soon and they both seeked the other's warmth. That's all. Just atrraction. Even though they whispered it to each other, countless nights before the final battle. She shook her head. They were just desperate, that's it. Funny thing though, that even after she was telling this, she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

She arrived at her bedroom and got inside, shutting the door behind her. She kicked off her shoes and climbed to the bed. She curled under the sheets and put her head to the puffy pillows, sinking on the soft bed. It was cold since it was winter and she would die now for a cup of hot had half a mid to say a servant to bring her but decided against it. They aren't obliged to do and her own wishes. Even if it isn't true she doesn't want to be an extra burden to them. She turned around and faced the window. It was raining outside and the sound of the rain against the glass was calming her. As she gazed at the raindrops, her thouhgts flew back to him. She didn't want it but couldn't help but remembered their first kiss. Her stomach warmed at the memory. She told herself that this is bad, thinking about him. It would make it harder for her to let go, that she shoudn't be thinking about another boy when she had already a boyfriend that loved her with all his heart, that it was wrong but she just couldn't help it and closed her eyes.

 _"What are you waiting for?" she whispered at him, while she walked out of the building and to the rain, her robes getting soaked._

 _He looked at her from behind his blue mask and then shook his head._

 _"We should go from inside the building" he whispered back._

 _"Why? It's much faster this way." she protested, her huge hat and veil hiding most of her face from his eyes._

 _"It's safer this way" he pointed inside the building._

 _"A few moments ago you agreed that we go from this way" she said, gesturing with her head the dark street. They had left from the camp and went to watch this little town about anyone that needed healing or help like they had done to several other villages and towns. From the night he had caught her leaving the camp, dressed in her painted lady's disguise, they had a night routine together, keeping it secret from the others._

 _"Well now that i saw it, i say it's safer this way " he said irritated and crossed his arms in front of his chest. She looked at him for a moment and then a smirk appeared on her painted lips. She took a few steps in his direction, the rain falling on her body yet she didn't mind._

 _"Is that it or little zuzu is afraid of a little rain?" His features turned into a frown. How could she even know that nickname? He found it weird though that he didn't mind her calling him like that. Katara could just imagine his face behind his mask, his scowl and his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and she giggled quietly._

 _"I just ... don't like getting wet" He answered. He wasn't afraid of rain. In his previous missions alone he was just trying to get from ... warm places. He just didn't like it when he was getting soaked and all. Yet as he watched her standing in the rain she seemed not to be bothered at all. Quite the opposite, she seemed to like it._

 _He was snapped out of his thouhgts, when a hand grabbed him from the elbow and dragged him out of the building and in the rain._

 _"Hey!" he protested._

 _He was taken aback and his golden eyes widened when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, her hat falling behind her as it bumped with the front of his mask. He tensed against her body, his arms trapped under hers._

 _She seemd to notice his discomfort and a blush appeared on her cheeks._

 _"So that you don't go back inside" she murmured against his neck and that made her more embarrassed but she didn't pulled away._

 _Zuko could pull himself free if he wanted to, for he superior against her in physical combat but he decided against it. Besides it wasn't an everyday thing getting hugs from the waterbender and he kind of missed the feeling of having her soft body pressed up in his in_ all _the right places. He let himself relaxed against her, his uneasiness forgotten._

 _They stayed like that, the rain falling on them faster and faster, the only sound of it, hitting against walls and pavements, each one lost in their own thoughts. After a little she pulled away, just enough to see his face. He didn't say anything, didn't stop her when she raised her hands and pulled is mask away from his face, didn't say anything when her thumb moved across the edge of his scar. He looked down at her with his golden eyes and she felt something inside her twitching, his gaze warm on her face, like a little caress._

 _"There" she whispered "Now and your face will get some water" she smiled up at him but he was too stunned from her beautiful, blue eyes that seemed to shined to response back."Now you don't dislike so much the rain, huh?" she said quietly. How could i ever hate it when it's a part of you? He was aware for a while that he had a soft spot for the crazy waterbender but didn't know how to go for it. And to be honest with himself he was kind of scared. Yes she had forgive him but still . . . they weren't close. The only thing that had changed was that she wasn't glaring at him the whole time._

 _He was able to free his arms now and very slowly as if waiting for her to back away, he wrapped them around her frame._

 _"I ... don't think so" he whispered and without thinking he leaned forward. Katara's heart thumped loudly in her chest and she wondered what in the world was going on. Is he going to . . . kiss me? She was so confused but she found the thought of him kissing her not so unpleasand. He stopped in the last second and Katara tried to hide her disappointment, thunkful of the darkness of the night. With his lips a hair away from hers, he realized what he was going to do. His eyes widened and he tried to pull away. Great! All the proccess he had made with her would shutter because of his stupidy._

 _"I'm sorry" he said "i-" but he didn't get to finish, for he was pulled down and then a pair of soft, wet lips were on his own and oh agni she was kissing him! He stood like that for a few moments, trying to analyze what happened. He gave up thinking when he felt her hand softly carressing his skin and he kissed her back, his arms around her frame tightened. She snaked her arms around his neck, the mask on her hand falling to the ground, next to her hat. The kiss was soft and gentle and careful, as if they were exploring something unknow, which in some way they were. It made Katara feel stange. Not unpleasant but odd. And it was so much hot. He was hot, like burning alive, like she was kissing fire. It made her so warm, to the point that sweat gathered on her forehead and mixed with the rain but she liked that. She liked it so much. She was feeling so excited and like a bolt of lightning had gone through her, giving her energy. It made her feel alive._

 _They parted, just enough so that their bottom lips no longer touch and they rested their foreheads against each other, as they breath together the same air. They stayed like that and then Zuko kissed her again and again and again._

 _They stayed in the rain, kissing and touching each other until the very end of the night._

* * *

"My nephew!" Iroh exclaimed cheerfully as Zuko came into the room.

"Uncle" he greeted him with a soft smile on his face. He had missed the old man.

Iroh pulled him immediately in a bear hug and then ruffled his black hair affectionately, destroying a little his knot. Zuko scowled at his action and Iroh grinned at him "It's good to see you prin- I mean Firelord Zuko" Zuko rolled his eyes at the uneccesery title but didn't say anything.

"It's good to see you too uncle" he said and made a move to sit down on the huge pillows next to the table with him.

"Tea?" He asked Zuko and he nodded. He watched his uncle, pouring tea in a cup and giving it to him. He took it gladly and thanked him.

"I had a very long time to see you! Look how handsome you've become! Such a fine man" Iroh said and chuckled the expression on his nephew's face.

"Uncle" Zuko growled and flushed.

"I'm sure many young Ladies would kill to be with you" Iroh went on. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and embarassment. He frowned at his tea. Well, _one_ does not even want to be near me. The one _i_ would kill to be with. He sighed and traced his long finger along the rim of his cup. Iroh saw his troubled expression and raised a questioning eyebrow as he realized his nephew was far, far away from here.

"Zuko, what's the matter?" He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his uncel referring to him and turned his attention to him.

"Hmm? Oh no, nothing" he brushed it away as he lifted his gaze at him "How are things going with your tea shop?" he tried to change the subject and sighed mentally in relief when his uncle's eyes sparkled at the mention of his beloved shop.

"Things are going very well. Since the end of the war i'm having more and more customers. Sometimes there isn't enough place to house them all and they have to wait 'til the other customers leave!" He folded his arms on his belly "I'm actually thinking of extending the building" he said at last.

"That's very good for you" Zuko said and took a sip from his cup. His insides warmed as the tea made its way on his neck and through his body, like a blessing in this cold weather. Not that the cold bothered him. He tilted his head back and breath out fire, warming the room with his actions.

"How are you doing back at home?" Iroh asked and Zuko smirked at the question.

"Quite well, actually" He said with a little satisfied smile "I have succeed in convincing some of the council to trust me fully and give their loyalty to me and the citizens are more trustful towards me than they were" Iroh nodded with a smile as he spoke "And also we will replace all the history books in the schools with the new books. About the truth of what happened" he frowned "I don't want my people to be raised with lies."

"You are progressing well nephew." Iroh said "I am very proud of you."

"Thank you uncle" Zuko said grateful for the good words. Iroh smirked at the young lord and a mischievous look appeared on his face.

"So. . . tell me, is there a certain Lady in my nephew's life so far?" He asked with a wink on his eyes.

"Uncle, i'm still with Mai" Zuko said and Iroh raised his eyebrows. He didn't expect to hear that. He assumed his nephew would break up with the young noblewoman the last time he had seen them. He could see Zuko's eyes as he was looking at her. The feelings inside them were a lot. But the formal general was sure love wasn't one of them. He knew his nephew didn't really love her and he was afraid he was with her from obligation even if Zuko couldn't realise it.

"So, how's lady Mai doing?" he asked instead and didn't spoke his mind.

"She's fine ... I guess" he said. Zuko hadn't thought of his girlfriend at all, from the time he had arrived on the palace. She didn't want to come to Katara's birthday and she stayed at the palace. He was thankful for that because he didn't know if he could handle her and Katara in the same place together. They had a pretty big fight before he had gone, about him not spending enough time with her. He was the Fire lord. He couldn't spending every walking moment with her. Couldn't she understand it? And she had the nerve to put the blame on him! He understood her reaction for it was true he wasn't spending enough time with her but he just had so many things on his head. And when he was feeling tired and just wanted to lay with her and just sleep she was saying he didn't desire her anymore. It seemed like with Mai he couldn't just sit in quiet and peace to relax. They had to have sex whenever they were together. Sometimes he was feeling very lonely in the palace. He was feeling that no one could understand him. No one as well as ... _Her_.

"What do you mean you guess?" Iroh frowned as he saw his nephew. He remembered him saying once that they were arguing a lot and he sighed as he saw him averting his gaze."Did you had a fight, Zuko?" Iroh frowned as he didn't meet his eyes again and stayed silent.

He looked seriously at him "Zuko a relationship mustn't be building on anger. For a relationship to work, it has to be understanding from both sides, it has to be cooperation, it has to be love." He folded his hands on his lap "It can't work without these things. It will not be good in the end."

"Uncle, it's just ... we will work out. It's just need a little time." he tried to make him believe though he wasn't sure if he was trying to persuade his uncle or himself.

Iroh decided not to push the matter but another thought came to his mind "Don't forget that after your eighting birthday, they will start telling you to find a wife" He told him and Zuko groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I hadn't thouhgt of that."

"Well, you should start now." he adviced him as he poured another cup of tea to himslef.

"Why do i have to marry from now? Why is it so necessary, when we have more importan problems to solve?" Zuko asked angrily.

"The Fire Nation needs an heir to feel safe and secure, if, unfortunately, something happens to you." he looked at him.

"Well, i'm not ready yet and they have to understand that. I'm barely eighteen and they want me to start popping out babies because they're afraid!"

Iroh lay a hand on his shoulder sympathetically "I know how you feel but you must understand that at some point they are right" he reasoned him. He decide to spare him and patted his head. "But it isn't the time yet, so lets put it in the corner" he drew his hand away from his nephew's head and Zuko smiled, relief that his uncle let it go. They stood in confortable silence for a while, both thinking over the conversation they had. Iroh then grinned slyly and turned to Zuko.

"Today it's miss Katara's birthday! Did you see her in breakfast? I hope you didn't forget to say happy birthday."

"Of course i said" he smirked as he remembered her reaction when she saw him. Her eyebrows shot upward, her perfect blue eyes wide opened, her delicious, full lips parted. How much he wanted to take those lips between his teeth and ... Bad, Zuko. Bad! You can't be thinking of her like that! And not in the presence of your uncle. He shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts of the blue-eyed girl.

"That's one of the reasons i came" he added unaware of his uncles's knowing look and amusement.

"What present did you bought her?" Iroh asked curiously.

"It's a susprise" Zuko said with a smirk "What is your present?" Iroh grinned.

"Aah, well..."

* * *

Katara sat up slowly and stretched her arms above her head, yawning. She must have felt asleep while she was remembering ... Her cheeks heat up from the memory. She put her head in her hands and groaned.

"This is bad" she muttered to herself "Very bad."

A knock came from the door and she climbed off the bed and went to answer it. She opened it to come face to face with her young boyfriend.

"Hi!" Aang said and then scratched his bald head akwardly. Sometimes Katara wishes he had hair. She had seen him with hair and it went him well. It was black and straight and it was like _his_. She was ashamed of herself for wanting this. Him to be like him. But it would be more easy for her to be with him. She felt disgusted with herself. How could she do this to Aang. He, at least deserved to by himself.

"Hey..." she said "Come in, i'm sorry i left you standing like that" she stepped to the side to let him walk.

"No, i just came to ask where you want your 'birthday party'" he joked.

"Birthday party?" she asked confused.

"Ooh, it will be only us, you know just like the old times"

"I didn't think we would go somewhere but ... okay, iroh's tea shop it's fine i guess." she shrugged and wrapped her arms around her.

"Great!" he said and then hesitated but leaned in and gave her a kiss that she return with a half heart. He pulled back and blushed. "Well, i'll see you later" he half whispered and she only nodded. She looked at him as he walked on the hallway and then sighed. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Her stomach growled. She hadn't eat much on breakfast, because ... well, of him and now she was hungry. Super hungry. A knock was again on her door and she groaned. Who is it now?! She opened it and saw a servant, keeping a tray in her hand.

"Master Katara" she bowed "This is for you" she took the tray from her hands, confused.

"Thanks, but who send it?" she asked.

"I do not know miss. An other servant gave it to me and he didn't tell anything. I apologize."

"It's okay. Thank you, again."

The servant left and Katara went inside her room, sitting in the bed confused, but happy that she could finallyput something in her stomace. She found a little note on the tray. She picked it up curiously and opened it.

 _Enjoy your meal Tara._

Her eyes widened. Only one person was calling her like this. She left the note down and eyed the food. Roast chicken with vegetables and white sauce. That dish was usually served without sauce. And she liked it with sauce. White sauce. Her favourite. And he knew this. How could he possibly remebered this?! Her eyes narrowed and a frown appeared on her face.

"I won't eat it!" She said stubbornly and crossed her arms. "I will send it to his room untouched!" she left the bed and went to the door to find a servant beause she wouldn't go to his room. She put her hand to the door knob, but her stomach growled again. She put a hand in her belly. I'm so hungry. And lunch won't be for another a few hours. And it's my favourite food. She scowled and went to the bed. She picked up the fork and took a bite. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. So good.

Another time, firebender. I swear, she thought and shoved more of the delicious food in her mouth.

* * *

The same servant came to take the empty dishes and she thanked her again. She bowed and left the room. She walked into the corridor and then turned over a corner.

"What hapended?" he asked anxious, as his fingers played nervously with his robes.

"She ate it all, my lord. Every last bite" she said and gestured to the tray and the empty plates. He let a smirk form on his lips.

"Very good" he said to himself "Thank you, Ming" he said to the girl.

"Always, Firelord" She said with a little smile and then left.

* * *

Katara didn't went to launch. She didn't need to, because she had eaten and she was full now. She told a servant to go and informed them that she wasn't coming. She decided that she didn't want to stay in her room and went to the palace library, in search for a book to read, to pass her time.

She arrived at the library, the smell of scrolls and books and paper, hitting her nose and she smiled. She went to several bookshelves , trying to find a good book. The library was huge, not like the Fire Nation's, but still. All the books were either historical or political scrolls about economy or the geography of the earth kingdom. Aren't these people reading any literary books? She looked a little more and found a shelf in the end of the huge library. She trailed the books with her fingertips, reading their titles, trying to find a good one. Her eyes caught an interesting one and she took it from the shelf. It was a very old book she could tell by its worn cover, and it surprised her because it was from the Fire Nation. Back after the end of the war, when they had visit the Northen Water Tribe, she had found there some scrolls from the earth kingdom and air nomads. But not from the fire Nation. She shrugged. I guess it was here before the war. She went to the huge table and sat down, putting the book in front of her. Its title was 'The White Hawk'.

She opened it and start reading it. It was a legened about a hawk that the spirits had given to a man for his braveness and kindness, when he had helped a spirit that needed him. The Hawk had the ability to see your future as well your past, by just looking at you. It was only loyal to its master and listened only to his wills. The man was a firebender, and unfortunately, he died in the begining of the war, leaving the hawk without a master to wander in the four Nations. When the other people learned about its power, captured it and use it against their prisoners of the war, to steal informations and plans. The spirits got angry with the selfish actions of the people and freed the bird from them. They say now that the bird wanders in the world, without somewhere to go and without a master and no one has seen it over a hundred years. Katara went to the last page and when she saw it she yelped, sitting up and throwing the chair backward in the process. It was a drowing of the bird. It had white, fluffy feathers, in his head there was a red line that went down to his nose and two black eyes, the most dark eyes she had seen ever in her life. And it was just like she remembered it, sitting in the branches of the tree outside her balcony.

This can't be real. It couldn't be alive after so much time. She shook her head and took slow breaths to calm herself, rubbing her tembles. She grabbed the book and ran out of the library.

She ran through the long corridors without stopping. She bumped with someone, apologized and then she ran again, the book between her hands with a tight grip on it.

"Katara!"

She stopped sharply and looked behind her. That someone she had bumped with was her brother. She hadn't even notice him.

"We were looking for you" He said as he approached her "Were have you been?" he asked and his eyes fell on the book "Never mind, i know."

"What were you looking me for?" she asked a little shaken. If Sokka noticed her behivour, he didn't say anything.

"It's afternoon and we agreed to go to Iroh's tea shop remember? For your 'birthday party'" He chuckled for his joke.

"Okay ... i'll ... i'll go to get ready" she told him.

"Meet us in the entrance of the palace. We'll go with a carriage since it's still raining."

She nodded and without waiting for him to respone, she left and headed for her room, her thoughts turning back to the legened. It wasn't logical. She couldn't have seen that same bird!

...Could she?

...


	3. A golden present

**i finished chapter 3! I'm so happy!**

...

Katara left the bedroom in a hurry, after dressing quickly and placing the book under her pillow.

She struggled to put her shoes outside of her door and then she ran to meet the others, outside. I think I'm running too much this past time, she thought.

She was dressed in a simple, dark blue, long sleeved gown and under that she had her blue pants and her white sash was hanging around her waist. Her hair were pulled in a simple braid behind her, keeping them from her face and yet a few hair had escaped, giving her a hard time as they were falling in front of her face, making her blowing them aside every few minutes.

She arrived at the entrance of the palace finally where they were all waiting there and she walked to the enormous, closed doot that lead outside in the palace yard. So, don't think about the bird and you'll be having a wonderful time! Yeah, that's the spirit Katara! She sighed as she approached her friends. Just, don't think anything about this day and you'll be fine.

"Finally, you decided to show up" Sokka said as he crossed his arms and she sticked her tongue out to him. He ignored her and muttered something that sounded like 'Stupid sisters'.

"Pops is at the tea shop, already" said Toph from were she was standing next to the door.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!"said Aang enthusiastically. Two gaurds opened the huge door and immidiately the chilly wind got inside. Katara wrapped her hands around her, rubbing her arms and trying to create a little heat. She felt that someone was missing from here. She looked around and found that Zuko wasn't here. He woudn't come? He didn't want to? But he said he woudn't miss it for anything. Had she done something that upset him and he changed his mind? What had she done? Well, she hadn't treated him and with the best way when he had arrived after she had six whole months to see him. Not that she cared if he didn't want to come or anything. She frowned. Nope, she didn't care. He was losing.

"Hey, were is Zuko?" Suki asked what Katara wanted to ask. Katara's head turned to the question.

"Ooh yeah" Aang laughed and rubbed his head, embarrassed "I forgot to tell you. He left earlier."

Katara couldn't help but feel relieved, though she didn't want to know why. She felt that if she knew the reason, she wouldn't like it.

"Let's go then!" Sokka said and threw an arm around his girlfriend. They walked down the stairs quickly, heading to the carriages that were waiting them, trying not to get wet from the rain that was stronger than before. There were two carriages, and so Sokka and Suki got into one and the others got into the other. The ostrich horses started walking, dragging the carriages behind them and they soon left the palace.

...

They arrived at the tea shop and the guards left, saying that they would come after a few hours to pick them. They ran at the entrance and went quickly inside. Katara, with a flicker of her wrist, bended the water from herself and then smiled, pleased that she was warm again. She turned around and was meet by three pair of eyes that were looking at her.

"What?" she asked, her eyebrows twisting in confusion.

"Do you mind...?" said Sokka and gestured to his soaked clothes.

Her eyes widened in understanding "Oh, yeah" she bended the water from their clothes, throwing it in a vase. "Sorry." she apologised.

"Twinkle Toes went inside and didn't bother to do it" Toph said. She opened her mouth to ansewer but was interraptured.

"Miss Katara!" Iroh appeared in front of her and enveloped her in a hug "How good to see you" Katara smiled and hugged the old man back, saying that she missed him as well. When they had arrived at Ba Sing Se, a week ago, they hadn't found a chance to meet with him.

"Happy Birthday, my dear" he said and pulled back "How old are you now?"

"Sixteen." she answered him.

"Sixteen huh?" he said and winked at her "So, that means you're at age of marriage. The young avatar will have a lot of trouble keeping you now" Katara laughed " I'm sure that many young men will visit your father soon enough and ask for your hand." she blushed.

"I'm daring them to try" Sokka frowned and changed to his over-protected-brother self and they all laughed.

"I pity the man who's going to be your husband" said a voice from the kitchen. Zuko walked out of the other room and grinned at her, dressed in his usual clothes that he was wearing on the war, his hair lose, falling to his eyes, as he was looking her through them and she bit her lower lip from habit. How much she wanted to feel his dark locks, to run her fingers through them like she used to when they were sitting together or lying in the red silks of his bed in the beach house. She formed her hands in fists and dug her nails in her palms. What are you thinking?

"For your information, the man who's going to marry me will be _very lucky_ " Zuko looked at her with his golden eyes slightly open, an amusement smirk playing on the corner of his mouth.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted while Iroh coughed and Suki averted her gaze. Toph was laughing so hard that she couldn't breath properly.

"Sweetness, i didn't know you had it in you" She said between laughs.

Katara didn't say anything. She crossed her arms and tilted her to the side. She caught Zuko staring at her and narrowed her eyes at him. He gave her an innocent look and she sighed.

"I brought the cake!" Aang yelled happily and came into the room. Katara smiled at him, making sure that Zuko could see it.

"You made me a cake?" She asked, confused and her gaze fell to the big and she must note, very delicious-looking cake in Aang's hands.

"I made it" her gaze snapped on Zuko who grinned broadly and raised his head, proud of himself.

"Really?" she said and raised an eyebrow "I didn't know you could cook."

"Man, what did you do?" Sokka went over to Zuko "These things are for women. They're just not manly." He gave him a dissapointed look. Katara and Suki rolled their eyes. Sokka dug a finger in the chololate cake and shoved it to his mouth.

"Hey! That's my cake!" Katara protested and put her hands on her hips.

"Calm down little Sis" he said and repeated his action, making Katara shout at him again.

"I must say jerkbender, this is very good."

"Thanks."

Katara walked there and grabbed the cake out of Aang's hands preventing Sokka from eating any further. "Hey! We live in a free country!"

"No more eating." Suki came to stand next to her and hit Sokka's hand away when he tried to have a little more. "We're going to cut it." Katara and Suki went inside the kicthen, followed by Iroh, saying that he was going to make tea.

Thunder could be heard from outside, as the rain was falling incredibly fast. It was rather dark, because the sun had been covered by big, gray clouds. Zuko lit some candles while Toph and Aang sat in a table and Sokka was trying to go into the kitchen, to steal a little piece of cake, but eventually he gave up after a while and went to sit by Toph and Aang. Suki came out from the kitchen and took a sit beside Sokka, saying that the cake would come in a little, making his scowl turned into a big smile and he kissed her on the cheek.

Zuko placed the candles next to the table the others were sitting and then made his way to the kitchen. He poke his head through the curtain that separated the rooms and looked around, finding only Katara there.

"Do you need any help?" He asked her, though he already knew the answer.

"No. I'm fine." Snapped Katara from the other side of the room, not looking up at him as she responded.

He got inside and made his way to her. He took some steps towards her, her back turned to him as she was placing the pieces of cake in plates. He stood directly behind her and he heard her let out a gasped as he lean towards her, pressing his whole body against her back. She could feel him completely now against her and it awoke memories. Memories that were buried deep inside, in the back of her mind.

Zuko smirked and raised a hand next to her, purposly touching her arm with his fingertips as he grabbed a little piece of cake and then stepped away from her, bringing it to his mouth as she turned to face him. Her eyes followed his hand as he shoved the little piece into his mouth and then darted his tongue out to lick slowly one by one his fingers, as his eyes were glued to her face. Her eyes followed the motions, his tongue licking the tips of his fingers and she licked her lips, without thinking. He stopped with his performance and a shiver run down her body, that had nothing to do with the cold, as she saw his hungry gaze landing on her lips. She knew that gaze very well and, Tui and LA forgive her, she had missed it. He stepped forward, his hands trapping her between him and the basin. He bend down and brought his lips dangerously close to hers.

"Katara..." He breathed and her belly warmed as she could feel his hot breath on her face "I missed you" he murmured against her lips, his hands slowly tracing the outline of her body.

"Zuko"

"Hmm?"

Katara shook her head and put her hands in his chest. "Get..." He brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth lightly and she put more pressure in her hands, pushing him away. "Get off!" She hissed at him and he immediately stepped back, as she glared at him, through her watery eyes.

"I ... I'm sorry" he whispered and raised a hand to touch her but thought better of it and it fell to his side. "I just-"

"I found it!" Iroh appeared in the doorway, holding carefully a leaf in his opened palm, like it was gold. "Finally!"

Katara put a smile on her face and looked at him. "That's great" she said and turned to pick the plates and made her way out.

"Nephew, take the other plates and go outside" Iroh said. "I'll make the tea and then I'll come too" Zuko nodded and left with the plates.

"Finally!" Sokka exclaimed as Katara placed a piece of cake in front of him. Zuko handed over the other to Suki and Toph and took a sit next to Sokka. He saw Katara giving a plate to Aang as she sat down next to him and he kissed her on the mouth, making Zuko wanted to vomit. He formed his hands in fists where they were resting in his knees and averted his gaze from them. How dare he do that to his girl. No, it's not your girl anymore, reminded him a little voice in the back of his mind. He glared at the plate in front of him, as if it was responsible for everything that had happened. His eyes darkened as he remembered that night.

 _Zuko turned on his bed, trying to find a good position to sleep, careful not to press his weight against his wound. It had been only one day that he had it and it would still open. One day before he had almost die, but she saved him. Like always. Without opening his eyes, he put a hand to feel the girl that was sleeping in his right side, but found only an empty mattress. He sat up in confusion, rubbing his tired eyes. He looked around the room and got worried when he couldn't find her._

 _He sat up slowly, his hands gripping tightly the column of his bed to keep him from falling down. He saw the door of his balcony opened. He grind his teeth and started walking there. He managed to made his way to the door and leaned against it, taking deep breaths. He looked out and sighed in relief as he found her, leaning against the wall, looking up the night sky. He tried to walked to her but a pain shot through his body and he groaned. She turned to him, her eyes widening as she saw him._

 _"Zuko!" She said and ran to help him. "What are you doing?!" She put an arm around him and guided him to the bed._

 _"I woke up and didn't find you"he said and sighed as he lie down, his head falling against the soft pillows. He put an hand to her cheek "I got worried" he said softly._

 _She ignored his actions"You should rest" she gave him a little smile and went to leave but he grabbed her arm and brought her close to him. He leaned up and kissed her. He pulled away and saw her not meeting his eyes._

 _"What's wrong?" he asked._

 _"Nothing" she said quickly._

 _"Katara, don't lie to me" he found her hand and ran his thumb across her knuckles._

 _"I don't lie. I told you it's nothing" she attempted to leave again but he held her there._

 _"Please tell me" he begged her. Her eyes filled with tears and she bit her lower lip. He got in a sitting position on the bed._

 _"Zuko ... would you let me go if I tell you the morning?"_

 _"No" he search her face "Katara you're scaring me. Please."_

 _"It's not the ... right time" she said quietly. He got angry and let go of her hand. Her heart fell to her stomach._

 _"It's damn right the time" he growled. He didn't have a good feeling about this. "Don't find excuses." he spat at her._

 _"Zuko please ... i'll tell you in the morning."_

 _"You're scared" he said bluntly. He raised a hand to her face, to touch her"And i don't even know why. If you could just tell me me what's-"_

 _"We can't be together anymore!" she yelled, not caring if anyone could listen. He froze and his golden eyes widened, as his hand fell from her cheek. She bit the inside of her cheek, from crying out loud. He left standing like that and looking at her with cold, empty eyes. He didn't say anything, waiting for her to explain._

 _"I ... Zuko, I have to be with ... Aang. It was meant to be. Everyone's expecting that from us to be together and it's the right think to do. And i can't hurt his feelings. I can't hurt him. I have to do the right think and you must do the same. I'm pretty sure that Mai will come back to you and you'll be finally with the girl you love, not me. With the girl that can stand by your side as the FireLord. It wouldn't work between as, anyway. Your people would never accept me. What we had was one of the most wonderful times of my life. I really mean that." she was crying now "I hope you understand me" she whispered and then looked at him. He was looking down at the mattress, his hands gripping the sheets tightly, to the point his knuckles turned white._

 _"So because of him, you leave me" he muttered to himself._

 _She bit her lip, not caring to wipe the tears from her cheek "This is the best way and that no one has to get hurt." She raised hesitantly her hand and touched his hand with her fingertips but he broke her heart when he pulled away. This Zuko was scaring her more than anything else. The silent Zuko. She wanted him to say something, to yell at her, to break things but she couldn't bear his silence._

 _"Please say something" she begged him._

 _"Okay" he said._

 _"What?"_

 _"Didn't you hear me?" he snapped at her._

 _"I heard you but-"_

 _"What?" he looked at her, his gaze holding a complicated emotion she couldn't read "You want me to cry after you, beg you not to leave me and go with your precious Avatar, try to hold you here?" her mouth opened at his venomous words "Because i'm not going to do that." he said and put a hand on his scar gently through his shirt. Katara could only stare at him._

 _"I wasn't-"_

 _"You should go now" he said and lie down to his bed._

 _"What?"_

 _"I said get out" his bitter words stuck her heart like a thousand little knives._

 _"Zuko..." I didn't want to hurt you._

 _"Get. Out"_

 _Katara looked at him as he refused to meet her gaze. She took her things and with one last look on his form, left the room. Only then, when he heard the door shutting, as he was alone in his dark room, allowed the tears to spill down his cheeks, not bothering to wipe them as he curled in his side and he winced when he felt a hot pain in his scar, but it wasn't anything like the pain he was feeling in his heart. Why everyone that i care for, are leaving me?_

...

After everyone had eaten, Suki went the dishes in the kitchen, saying to Katara that it was her birthday and should relax. A very loud thunder sounded from outside and the all jumped.

"What was _that_?" asked Sokka as he put a hand over his heart.

"Whatever it was, it gave me a heart attack" said Aang as he was hugging tightly Katara's arm, looking with his big, grey eyes outside like a scared puppy.

"Calm down guys, it was just a thunder" said Zuko.

"The rain seems to be very ugly" Katara said as she looked outside. "I don't think that the guards will be able to come and get us with this rainstorm."

"What?!" Sokka cried. "We're gonna die! And i don't even have food with me!"

"Shut up" Suki hit him behind his head.

"I think miss Katara is right" Iroh confirmed them. "We might stay here over the night if the rain won't stop." he then smiled and folded his arms on his lap "Good think i brought extra leaves for tea." Sokka groaned.

"Please tell me you have some food in the shop."

"Of coure i have!" that made him smiled.

"But ... where are we going to sleep?" Suki asked and scanned the place.

"Don't worry. I think i have some blankets in the storage, from when i first opened the shop, that were for Zuko and me."

"That's good because i don't think it will stop raining until the morning" Katara said.

"It's settled then" Toph clapped her hands and smirked "We'll have a night party."

Katara looked at Zuko for a moment, and blushed when he caught her staring at him and he smirked. She was going to do spend a night with him and she got nervous. Don't be ridiculous Katara. There will be other five people with you in the room.

"We should bring Katara her presents for her to open them now!" Aang said and they all agreed. Everyone sat up, except Sokka, and went to get them. They all sat in a circle their presents in their hands.

"Guys you didn't have to.." she said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, you didn't" Sokka agreed, earning a punch from Suki.

"Here Sugar Queen" Toph handed her a wrapping and she opened it to find a wonderful, baby blue, formal dress.

"Toph, it's beautiful"

"I don't know even what it is. Suki picked it for me." she said and crossed her arms. Katara smiled at her and thanked her.

Aang handed her his girft, shyly and she opened it. She picked it up, not understanding what it is.

"It's a traditional robe for women of the air nomads" he said.

It was a yellow robe with an orange sash that had the symbol of the air nomads on it.

"Thanks Aang. I'm gonna wear it the seconed i get the chance"she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She caught the knowing gaze on Zuko's eyes and narrowed her eyes briefly at him. Of course he knew she could never wear this. Yellow really wasn't her colour.

"Here is mine." said Suki and gave her a large decorated box. Katara raised her eyebrows at her but she motioned for her to open it. Inside were a pair of golden fans and the uniform of the Kioshi warriors.

"Suki!" Katara said with a big smile.

"We discussed it with the girls and you can be a member of the group."

"You're the best!" she said and then placed the items carefully back in the box.

"Miss Katara" said Iroh.

Katara took a wooden box in her hands and opened it, to find a beutiful silver necklace with a little diamond in the front and she stared at it. She never had recieved this kind of gift before. It was way to expensive.

Sokka whistle "You know my birthday, i think are close enough, so-"

"Sokka your birthday passed" Katara cut him, she then turned to Iroh "Thank you, it's beautiful" he nodded and grinned.

"Well if that's all-"

"You forgot mine" Zuko said and handed her his gift.

"I am curious to see what he bought you, because he wouldn't tell me before." Iroh looked curiously the box in her hands.

"Aren't you going to open it?" asked Zuko.

She didn't answered him and looked at the present. It was a blue box with an elegant bow on it.

"Did you do the bow?" Katara asked.

"Just open the damn thing!" Toph shouted.

"Okay, okay" she traced the outline of the box, and then she took off his cap slowly. She couldn't help but gasped at what she saw inside, as the other gathered above her to see what was the present, finally. As they were admiring it Katara's gaze locked with Zuko's and then she lost herself in a very old memory.

 _"What's wrong?" asked Zuko as Katara struggled to comb her hair with her fingers._

 _"I need a comb, that's wrong" she came and sat to the bed "I lost my other one and now i can't comb my hair and it's a mess and how am i going to go to the play like this Zuko?" he crawled behind her and she felt his hands in her hair, brushing them gently._

 _"When the war is over, i'm going to buy you a comb" he said as he planted a kiss to the side of her neck "A golden one" she giggled as she lean to him._

 _"Where are you going to find a golden comb?" she laughed._

 _"It happens to be the heir of a very powerful and wealthy Nation, you know" he said as he placed her to his lap._

 _"Really?" she teased him._

 _"Uh-huh" he murmured against her neck._

 _"I'll be waiting then" she informed him as he moved his face in front of hers._

 _"You better be" he breathed and then he kissed her._

Katara picked up the golden comb from the box. "I can't believe it" she whispered as she touched it.

"Very uniqe present nephew" Iroh said impressive.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" asked Zuko. She looked at him for a moment and then murmured a 'thank you'

"Well, i say we have to eat. I'm pretty hungry"

"Sokka you're always hungry"

"I know!"

It was already dark, when they sat to eat the food that Iroh made and the guards didn't seem to come with this weather. After they all had eaten, Zuko went to find the blankets and they made space in the back of the shop, pushing some tables away. Zuko came back with the blankets and they took them.

"There are not enough for all of us" said Aang "There are only five"

"Well Suki and i will share one" said Sokka and then looked at Aang's sparkling eyes as he opened his mouth to speak "And no, you're not sharing one with Katara" Aang's smile fell and Katara thanked silently her brother for she couldn't say no to the little monk.

"I won't get one" said Toph.

"No" Zuko protested "I don't need a blanket" Zuko said and Katara's eyes softened. He was always so caring when he wanted.

"It's settled then" They put their blankets in seperate places from one another, Aang trying to get close to Katara.

"We're going to sleep now?" asked Toph.

"Well..."

Katara's mind went on the previous events of the day and she sat up from her blanket.

"Uncle?" Katara said. She was used to now calling him like this.

"Yes?" he asked from where he was lying.

"Can i ask you something? But if you're too tired it can wait 'til the morning."

"No, my dear. What is it?" He asked.

"Well, it's about a legend of the Fire Nation..." she started and that got everyone's attention.

"A story?" asked Toph "Interesting."

"What legend?"

"It's called 'The White Hawk"

"I know that story" said Zuko from were he was sitting next to Katara. When had he came here?

"Oh yeah, a very beautiful story" said Iroh.

"What's about?"Suki asked with curiosity.

"It's about a hawk that had the ability to see your past and your future and tell you about it." Iroh explained to them very sortly."

"Pretty cool" Toph stated from her place.

"Well, i'd like to know if it's true ... and if anyone has seen this hawk."

"What i know is that after his master's death the hawk will appear only on his new master, after he will judge him to see if he is worth of such a powerful gift." He clapped his hands "If it's true of course. That's all i know he said and then he yawned.

"Thanks" Katara muttered and lie down. Well, the hawk didn't appeared on her after that incident outside the balcony, so it means that it left. And she couldn't even be sure that it was the same bird.

"Goodnight everyone" Aang said and they murmured their goodnights back, as they lie to their places.

Katara turned around and was met by the fire bender's face close to hers, his golden eyes opened and glued to her.

"Goodnight, tara" he whispered and she was too tired to get angry with him.

"Goodnight" she whispered back. She loked at him for a moment, as he was curled, probably to keep the cold out. He must be cold.

"You ... could get my blanket, if you want" she whispered and he smiled. How long she had to see his gorgeous smile.

"Thanks but you need it more." she nodded and then closed her eyes. The last thing she felt was fingertips brushing against her cheek as sleep came to get her.

...

 **I'm not gonna end this and get to the morning... next chapter will have what they'll do in the night... well...**

 **thanks for reading!**


	4. Warmth

**Sorry it took me forever to uptade this. It was a little complicated chapter. Also i want to say, that if anyone didn't understand the story line; it's six months after the end of the war and they are in Ba Sing Se! :)**

 **Warning: Things get a little steamy here *winks***

...

So cold. Why it's so cold? Katara twirled in her sleep as she trembled from the chill of the night. Even though they were inside, the cold had managed to made its way inside, as well. What did you expected, _you're sleeping in a tea shop, for the love of the spirits._

She demanded from her inner voice to shut up and she tried to sleep againg. She turned over. And over. And over. With a frustrated, quiet moan, she turned on her back, staring up at the darkness. Was she the only one that had trouble sleeping? She blew away a lock of hair that had come on her face. The rainstorm could be heard from outside, hitting on the glass of the windows of the shop in full force. Her body was hurting from sleeping in the hard floor. She was sure that she would have bruises in her back, the morning. She turned over again, this time facing the fire bender. He looked like he was not bothered by the cold at all, or sleeping on the floor. He had one hand curled in his chest, while the other, he was using it as a pillow under his head. His dark locks were falling in front of his closed eyes, his lips parted slightly. I bet he's so warm now. She bit her lower lip, as a thought came in her mind. Well, it's not like she'll do anything wrong. She just want to get warm. Yeah, keep telling yourself that. She ignored her inner voice and wiped her suddenly sweaty palms in her pants, as she eyed him.

She crawled to him slowly and as he was already close to her she was now right next to him. Her insides warmed as she felt his heat coming in waves of off his body and bit her lip to suppress a moan. Yet it wasn't enough close to stop the shivering. She came a little closer and her eyes widened as their knees bumped, her eyes flying to his face to see if he had woken up. She let out a little breath, as he didn't move at all. She turned slowly, having him facing her back and tried to get a little closer. She felt his chest lightly touching her back, but didn't move away. There. Now i'm fine. Her eyes rolled backward as she felt his heat moving to her body and a little, satisfied smile appeared on her face. She tried to relax and closed her eyes.

Zuko hid a smirk as he felt her settled in front of him, relaxing her body against his. How long he longed for her. To feel her against him, to kiss her, to make her feel good like he used to. Secretly, he never got over Katara. He tried. Agni knows, he tried so hard, but he just couldn't get her out of his mind. She was always there. Everywhere. In his senses, in his thoughts, in his heart. Every damn minute of the day. Night was another matter. He always had dreams of her that were either past memories, or how they could be together in the future, him in his Fire lord's robes, her sitting at his side by the pond, the golden crown of the Fire Lady, standing proudly on her head. And then there were and and the other dreams that were leaving him painfully hard and every time he was relieving himself, in his mind, she was standing on her knees in front of him, her hand stroking him with sharp, long movements and bringing him to his release. Even though he had a girlfriend for those things, and he wouldn't lie, he had slept with Mai, he just didn't feel whole, their love making didn't have the passion he seek. And one kiss from Katara could make him surrender to her completely, kneel him, make him feel that desire, Mai's attempts couldn't even reach. And he thought they would never reach.

His hand twitched where it was resting, wanted to wrapped itself around her body to bring her as close as possible to him, to show her what he was yearning for, all this time. He felt her pressing against him, her ass in front of his cock and he bit his trembling lip as she unconsciously rolled a little her hips against him, trying to get comfortable. She must be asleep. He felt a certain part of him, rise on its own and he cursed his almost-eighteen year old self and its urges. For a moment, a dirty thought went over his mind, but then he pushed it away. She was sleeping. He couldn't take advantage of her. It wouldn't be honorable. And she had make it pretty clear that she didn't want him to do any of these things with her. Even if they both knew that she wanted it.

He pushed himself away from her slowly, trying not to wake her up. He would go to cool off and then he would come back again. When he managed to sat up, he raised the blanket up to her neck gently and she murmured something in her sleep he didn't catch. He examined her for a moment. Her plumb lips parted, her face relaxed and calm, her hair falling in a halo around her. _Beautiful_. He snapped out of it as he felt his pants tighten around him and he walked away, going in the kitchen, trying to be quiet.

...

Katara opened her eyes, suddenly missing her warmth and she end up cold again. She turned around slowly not to wake her firebender but found no one behind her. She got on her elbows and looked around, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. Where is he? She didn't even care that he had caught her, sleeping next to him. She just wanted her warmth back!

She saw a flicker of light coming from the kitchen and then disappearing and she sat up. Why is he up in the middle of the night?

She crept towards the kitchen and lifted one hand, bringing the green curtain aside and going inside. It was so dark in here she couldn't see a thing.

"Zuko?" she whispered.

"I'm here" he whispered back as he lit a fire in his palm, standing to the other end of the room. Katara wrapped her arms around herself as she hesitantly walked towards him. He was leaning against the basin-the same he had her against to- and she stood a few feet away from him.

He put out the flame as soon as she reached him.

"Hey!" She hissed "Make the fire again."

"No" he answered a little huskily and then cleared his throat.

She remained silent. He prayed, she would leave soon, so he could ... calm down.

"Why are you up in the middle of the night?" She asked after a while.

"Well, I couldn't ... sleep" he said."How come I found you in my personal space?" He tried to change the subject, his tone teasing.

"I ... It was just that I was cold!" She said and he was sure she was blushing like crazy

"Oh, and why you didn't go to your boyfriend to keep you warm?" He smirked, as he took some steps towards her.

"You were closer" she whispered.

"Uh-huh" he was in front of her now. "I don't believe a thing."

"You know, i'm gonna sleep ... away from you!" she hissed and turned to leave but he grabbed her forearm, bringing her flash against him.

"Let me go!" She whispered as he brought her hands behind her back. She couldn't help but feel nervous about what he'll do next. And the fact that a tiny part of her was thrilled to see his next move, was worrying her. How she came again to this?

He just needed this, this one moment with her and then he would do his duties for the rest of his life if he just had this moment with her. He put her against the table in the center of the room, her back turned to him. He rolled his hips against her rear, making her fully aware of his hard erection, as he lean to whisper in her ear.

"You want it Katara. I know you do" he whispered, as he let go of her hands and ran his own slowly up her body. Her blue eyes widened as she felt him against her lower back. "Just let me have this moment" he whispered, as he rolled his hips again, making her whimper quietly.

"Z-Zuko.." She tried "It isn't ... right." Her foggy mind didn't consider the possibility that anyone could come here at any moment.

He didn't answered her as he lowered his mouth to her neck, brushing her hair to the side and parting his lips to place light kisses on her tan skin. He spread his hand on her stomach, bringing her lower body closer to his. He kissed up her jaw, planting open mouthed kisses, never lifting his mouth from her skin as he moved his lips under her ear and then nipping her earlobe, smirking as she tried to suppress a moan. He pulled away and turned her around locking his gaze with hers. She forced her eyes to stay in his. She would try to fight it. Even if it had already won her.

He lowered his head slowly to her face and his one hand reached to caress her cheek while the other wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She felt his hot breath against her lips and lost it. She was in her limmits, all those months fighting with her desires. With herself. It was her mental breakdown.

"Katara..." he breathed and licked his dry lips.

"I..." Her eyes closed on their own and her lips parted. An invitation. And he took it gladly as he smushed his lips down to hers.

Immediately her hands went around his neck, pulling him closer as her fingers ran through his dark, silky hair. She knew that from the moment, his hot lips would collide with hers, the hard work she had done would shattered to pieces. And it did. The moment his wet tongue pushed through her lips and made contact with her own, dancing around her, toying with her. His moves were frantic, impatient as he was feeling her with his hands and she couldn't blame him. Because she was sure she was in the same state. Without pulling his lips away from hers, he put his hands to her ass, as he helped her wrapped her legs around his hips. He steadied her against him and placed her to sit on the edge of the table, as she parted her legs and he came between them. His lips left hers and started kissing their way down.

"Agni, i missed you..." he growled hottly in her ear as he grounded his hips against her, his throbbing member poking her center through their clothes and she let out a not so quiet throaty moan.

"Shh..." he whispered and sealed her mouth with his own, swollowing her moans with his hungry kisses. "You don't want to wake anyone now, do you?" he murmured against her lips as they parted for air. She only shook her head and capture his swollen lips with her own again. He run his tongue along her teeth and with one final lick on her upper lip he pulled away. She let out a disappointed mewl and before he could get out of her reach, she lean forward and caught his lower lip with her white teeth as she pulled his mouth towards her again, her hands running on his chest. But he only gave her a little kiss before moving to her neck and her disappointment turned into pleasure as he sucked on her delicious, caramel skin. His hand danced around her breast, then cupping it and bringing the pad of his thumb to rub her erect nipple through her shirt, while his other hand massaged her other breast. "Oh Agni, Katara, they got bigger" he groaned on her shoulder, trying to be queit, as she found the milky flesh of his neck and parted her lips, her tongue darting out and licking him. He was rocking his hips against hers in a hypnotizing way and she felt wetness gathering between her thighs.

She hated him for making her feel this good. She wanted to push him off of her. To go in a hole and die alone with her guilt. She wanted to cry. She was ashamed with herself, when she was here with the Fire Lord and ex-secret lover, cheating on her current boyfriend. She was a terrible person. But her heart and body didn't agree with her mind. It was always like this, that's why she was ending up in complicated situations. But that was beyond complicated. It was all messed up. But one she started she couldn't stop. His kisses, his touch his sense, everything about him was making it impossible to pull away. And she found herself, becoming increasingly attached to him. All over again.

They froze, standing perfectly still, as they heard light footsteps coming in their way. Zuko without loosing any moment, picked her up, and they went in the very end of the kitchen, kneeling down, in a corner, the dark covering them. He gathered her shaking form to sit between his legs, as they curled together, breathing quietly.

Aang came inside, making a litle fire in his palm as he searched for something. For their luck, he stayed away from their hiding place to the other side of the room. Katara's hands were shaking and Zuko rubbed soothing circles on her palms, trying to calm her. Aang seemed to come here in search of water as they heard the sound of swallowing and then a sigh. They stayed were they were after hearing him leaving, not wanted to risk him come back and caught them.

As they stood up, Zuko's hand found hers and laced their fingers together, as he gave her a squeeze. The mood had already broken. She hesitated for a minute and then squeezed back, after pulling away.

She didn't say it, neither did he asked for it. It was a silent agreement between them. There was no turning back now.

...

After going back to the palace, the king apolozised for not be able to get them and that they had to spend the night at the tea shop. They said it was totally fine and no harm was done.

They would leave Ba Sing Se in three days. To were they would go was aknown to Katara. She sighed as she sat in front of the mirror. She was tired from traveling around so much. She wanted to go and rest for a while somewhere. Preferably the South Pole. She had a while to go. Around four months. She missed gran-gran, missed the sea prunes- it was hard to find outside the poles- she missed her dad. She missed her bed. And ooh the snow, she had missed so much the snow, falling around her, covering her like a huge veil, so pure and white and calming. She was always there, when the first snow was falling, to see it, taste it. Only this year she was missing. It felt strange that she wasn't sitting outside with gran-gran and Sokka, waiting impatiently with the rest of the village.

A knock got her out of her thoughts and she stood up and went to answer it. She opened the door- and immediatly closed her to the person's face.

"Katara" he said "Open the door."

"No" she bit her lip "Go away"

"Please, let me in" his voice was quiet, as she assumed he put a hand against the door gently.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I just want to talk." she raised her eyebrows.

After a little she opened the door slightly, and she looked at him through the opening.

"What about?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, as he looked at her "You know about what."

She wasn't ready to discuss what they ... did a night ago, yet. And if she could escape it she would do it gladly ... but she couldn't ignore it. Might as well get over with it and then they would never bring it up again. Never. She left from the door as he slipped inside her room, shutting the door behind him. She tried to put as much distance between them as possible and went to sat by the window, leaning against it. He didn't move from the door, standing there, respecting her decision for distance.

They sat like that, her staring at the floor and him staring at her. She snapped her gaze at him and crossed her arms.

"Well?" she said trying to brought the topic, though she was as unsure as him about what they would say to each other.

"I ... Umm ..." he took a deep breath "Look, Katara, we can't keep living like that, when we both want the same thing. When we want each other."

"We can ... and you want this, not me" she looked away as she said it "Last night was ... it won't happen again" she said firmly.

"Don't you see what you're doing? Back then, you had told me that this way no one could get hurt. With this, four people are hurting Katara, including yourself" he was furious with her stubbornness "Aside from me and you, don't you think that Aang and Mai deserve to be with people who love them, that they don't deserve to live in a lie?"

"I love Aang!" she shouted.

"Yeah, keap telling yourself that. One day you might believe it!"

"Zuko, this isn't just me and you! Do you think that if i break up with Aang- Which i won't do- that we could be together?" she let out a bitter laugh "We can never be together Zuko" she formed her hands in fists "There will always be obstacles. Every day of our lives. Your people will be trying to seperate us, because i don't think that they want a peasant for the role of the Fire Lady. And they could never risk, having a waterbender on the throne. Do you think my people would allow me to be with the Fire Lord. The minute i would break up with Aang, they would get me engaged with some sexist man from the North who believes women are only for taking care of the children and fucking. Even if the war is over Zuko, my people still don't trust you. Hell, nobody trusts you." her words were bitter and they were hurting like hell, because even if he didn't want to acknowledge it, they were true. Every single word.

"If you don't want to fight about _this_ , about _us_ -"

"There is no 'us' Zuko" she turned away "Not anymore."

He stared at her for a good couple of minutes , though he thought they were hours and then his golden eyes flared with an unusual emotion for him. Hope. He still believed that they could do this.

"You're wrong, Katara" he said quietly, more to himself than for her to hear. She had heard it though, and after he left her, she placed her hand on her chest, over her heart.

"Don't you think i don't know it already?" She whispered and kneel to the floor as she let the tears flew from her eyes.

...

She got up from the floor, after she felt she hadn't anymore tears to cry and walked to the bed, wanted nothing else than close her eyes and sleep. She didn't bother to change from her clothes as she fell faced down on the bed. She crawled on the head of the bed and dropped her head on one of the pillows- regreting her action as her head hit something. She lifted the pillow angrily and tossed it to the side. She glared at the book. She took it in her hands and threw it away. It hit the glass of the window and it fell on the floor with a soft thump. She turned around, facing away from the window, as she buried her head in the mattress. It had stopped raining outside but the weather was still moody. Big dark clouds were standing on the sky and the air was a bit chilly. The weather is like my feelings.

Why she is sad about the whole thing, anyway? After all, she was the one who pushed him away. She told him those things and it was hurting her so much, but someone should be the responsible one here. Though she wasn't sure if she was the one.

A noise got her out of her thoughts but she ignored it. After a little it sounded again and she looked around. Then she recognized the sound as a little squawking. It'll be one of the birds. Her eyes widened. Birds. A little knocking could be heard and she turned slowly her head to the direction of the window. She fell off the bed and struggled to get on her feet as she saw the bird- yeah, the bird- knocking with his beak the glass, its black eyes looking at her fallen form, through the window.

 _What is going on?_

...

Zuko slammed the door of his room loudly behind him and kicked off his shoes, as he started pacing around the room. I can't believe her. How stubborn is she? Doesn't she understand what is she doing? Stupid girl. He wanted to yell at her, to grab her and put some sense in that brain of hers.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Even if what she had said was true, all of them, he would bet his throne that secretly she was doing this all for her bald monk. For him not to get hurt. He was so angry now to the Avatar, though Aang was responsible for nothing. But it was better to be angry at him than her. Because he would go there and put some sense to her, with other methods.

He let out a cry and kicked the end of the bed.

 _Stupid_.

"Fire Lord Zuko?" sounded a voice from outside the door.

"What?!" he walked angrily and yanked the door opened. It was one of his guards that had travelled with him from the Fire Nation. The guard swallowed and took a distinctive step back, as he saw his Leader's mood. And one thing you didn't want was make even more angry the Fire Lord when he was already pissed off. He wasn't renowned for his patience.

'M-my Lord a letter has a-arrived for you" the guard brought the letter in front of him in shaking hands.

Zuko grabbed the letter from him and shutted the door in the guard's face. The guard let out a breath and wiped his forehead, as he walked down the hallway.

Zuko walked to the bed and sat down as he opened the letter and scanned it with his eyes. He narrowed his eyes and his hands gripped the letter tightly as a scowl appeared on his face and his eyes darkened. He let the letter down to his bed and walked out of the door, in search of the captain of his airship.

They needed to leave.

...

Katara run to the window and sat the curtains quickly, as she lean against it, her breaths erratic. This isn't happening. Not to her. She let out a nervous laugh. Yeah, my mind is playing with me. That's it. The squawking started again with the knocking. Okay. If you ignored it, it'll go way. But it didn't stop. It was knocking and squawking about ten mnutes now. By know Katara had slidded down the floor, her one leg flat to the ground, while the other was pulled up as she was resting her elbow on it, and her hand buried in her hair. Finally she got wrathy and sat up, pulling the curtain to the side. The bird stopped when she opened the curtains and looked at her, as she glared at its little form.

"What do you want?" she hissed at it, as if it could answered her. It just stared at her through the glass. It knocked again. Her eyes widened she crossed her arms.

"No way i'm leaving you get in here" she said and put her palms in the glass, leaning against it, her eyes narrowed "So go away" As if it had understood her, it shook its little head from side to side and she facepalmed herself.

"Look, i'm not going to let a special-one-hundred-year-old-spiritual-gift-bird in my room, so i'm suggesting you leave from here and find another person for your magic powers" she rubbed her tembles and sighed "Sokka is really starting to getting on me" she muttered.

"That's true" she jumped and turned around.

"Toph!" How she got in here without her, realising? Well, that's Toph "Don't sneak up on me like that again!"

"Okay, Sweetness" she lifted her hands in front of her in an agreeing gesture"So with whom you were talking with?"

"With no one!" if she said that she was talking to a bird, she would definately thought she was crazy. Even for Toph there were limmits.

"I'm leaving that aside, because, firstly i didn't sense anyone outside and secondly" she crossed her arms and leaned against the door "Did you made out with Sparky, yesterday night?" she spoke so casually, like they were discussing the weather, like it was the most natural thing to talk about. Katara looked at her, her jaw hiting the floor, as she played the question again and again in her mind.

"Wha-..." she tried to speak. "How-...I-"

"Don't bother to lie" she smirked and went to sat on the edge of the bed "I felt you two, in the kitchen table. I'm never gonna eat on it, i'm serious. Couldn't you find another place to do your dirty business?" she grinned as she felt Katara's heartbeat beating like crazy.

"I thought you too weren't together. That you ended up things with him before his coronation." She crossed her legs, a cocky expression on her face "So, spill."

"I have nothing to say" Katara found her voice again, as she brushed imaginary wrinkles from her dress "Yesterday won't happen again. It was just..." she glared at her "And it's rude to spy on people when they..." she cleared her throat as her fingers were playing with the hem of her shirt.

"When they're having sex?" Toph finished for her, grinning like crazy at her embarrassment.

"We didn't had sex!" she flushed a scarlet red.

"You would if Aang hadn't interrupted you."

"Of course not!" Katara protested and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, and i'm not blind." she made a motion of rolling her eyes.

"We were in a tea shop, with all of you in the very next room."

"I'm sure Sparky would have found a way to do it" she smirked "In the state he was, he would fuck you and in the pablic street of Ba Sing Se, behind a wall if he was given a chance."

"Toph! Don't-..." she sighed and gave up talking to her "Why are we even speaking about this?"

"I dunno ... i just geussed you wanted to talk about it to someone and i'm making it easy for you."

Katara's eyes softened at the comment and she went to sat beside her on the bed "Thamks Toph. I really wanted to get it out."

"Don't get used to this, Sweetness." she said and shoved her back as Katara tried to give her a hug "But seriously now, what are you going to do about this?"

"I'm not going to do anything. We kind of ... had a conversation, earlier and we discussed it." she bit her lip as she remember their talk. She placed a hand over her heart unconsciously "It won't be easy to be around him these two days-"

"Oh, you won't get to be around him. He left an hour ago." Toph sat up from the bed and walked to the door.

"He left?" Katara clenched her robe tightly around her fingers.

Toph nodded "He seemed pretty upset."

"You saw him before he left?" She asked.

"Yup, and the others." she sensed the change of her hearbeat and added "He told me to say goodbye to you, from him."

Katara shutted her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek "Well ... okay" she murmured. She lifted her eyes to look at Toph but she had already vanished and she was thankful for that. She got up slowly and got out of her clothes, putting her nightgown on. She walked to the window doors and got out of the room and into the balcony. She gripped the ledge tightly, her knuckles turning white. Why didn't he came to say goodbye himself? That's what she is worth for? A mere goodbye through another person? Tears gathered on the corners of her eyes. Not again! She refused stubbornly to let any more tears spilled from her eyes, as she put her palms and trying to stop them. She got angry with herself for crying over him. You are strong Katara. You are the last waterbender of the South Pole! Stop being a crybaby! She inhaled and exhaled slowly. If he wants to act as a jerk that's his problem.

She got inside the room and sighed. She didn't want to sleep from so early. I guess a bath is good. It'll help me relax. She went to the bathroom and after preparing her bath she got undressed and got into the bathtub. She moaned as the hot water touched her skin, wrapping around her body. She sank lower and then leaned against the walls of the bathtub. She closed her eyes as she relaxed on the water, feeling the push and pull of her element around her.

...

"My lord, we arrived" Zuko snapped out of his thoughts as a servant came to him, informing him that they had finally reached the Fire Nation.

"Very well." he said.

"Shall i informed Lady Mai that you arrived?"

"No, i ... have something else to do now."

"As you wish, my lord." the servant bowed and left.

Zuko went into the palace in a hurry. He went to the throne room immediately. Two guards bowed to him as he crossed the door.

"Fire Lord!"

There were a lot of people in here. The smell was still in the air. He walked to his throne and pass trhough the pilar of fire, trying not to think that one of his councilmen was murdered in here. The other council gathered around the huge table as they bowed to him. He paid them no attention.

"Bring him in" He said only and then two guards came from a side door, holding a white sheet from its edges trying not to gaze inside it. They walked in front of the throne and Zuko nodded to them.

It took him all his strengh not to vomit in front of them as he saw the sight of the body. Or better as he saw no body. His council member was chopped in pieces. It was inpossible to descry the parts of his body. However the murderer was, he was cruel. In the Fire Nation they burned the bodies of their deads. He had left no body to burn.

And this was only the begining.

...

 **Ta-da! It took me a while to find a good thing to write but i did it!**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	5. Whatever the circumstances

**A thousand apologizes for the long wait! Here is chapter 5!**

 **...**

Zuko rubbed his temples as he felt the headache not far from coming to torture him. He sighed while he was sitting and listening the conversation, or rather the yelling that was going on between his advisors.

"We can't let it go like-"

"... You mean that we should hunted down the person-"

"We can't risk the Fire Lord's life-"

"-I suggest we leave the matter and wait for a few days-"

"That goes as nowhere-"

"...We must listen what Fire Lord Zuko has to say-"

"- We can't sit and do nothing when there is someone out there that wants to kill-"

"Can't we solve the matter with an other way than sitting here and-"

"Enough!" Zuko roared from his throne, the pillar of fire flaring up in the ceiling, effected from his emotions and the room fell into a dead silence.

"To find a logical solution to this... problem, we must sit and discuss it, calmly. It is not a light matter. Your lives are in danger. My life is in danger. We will sit and go through this." He looked each one of them through the wall of fire "Do you understand me?" his voice low and dangerous,was leaving no room for arguments or disagreements and they all gave a nodded to their young ruler.

"Now" he started "Who found advisor Takami?"

One of the men rose from his seat and bowed to him "It was one of the servants, my lord. A young girl named lin." He answered him "She was on duty when see found him."

"I want her to be questioned again" Zuko said "And also I want reports about every guard, every servant in the palace that was on duty that hour. What they were doing, if they saw anything, with whom they were. I want the reports in my office" he said "Am i clear?"

There were a few murmurs of agreements among them and Zuko rose from his throne.

"Then, the meeting is over" he announced and they all gathered their things and started emptying the room, one by one.

He didn't want to stay here another moment. He was here since his arrival and he needed to go lie in his bed. He was so tired. He parted the wall of fire as he stepped down and then put out the burning flames. He left the room in a hurry, heading for his chambers. It was already past midnight. They were in the meeting for at least two hours. He was the Fire Lord but he also was a human with his needs. And right now he needed to sleep. Very badly.

He sighed as he finally arrived outside his chambers. In there was waiting his bed. Soft, huge ... Lonely. A frown appeared on his face as his thoughts traveled to the waterbender. He didn't want to leave so soon. To leave her so soon after ... well, all this development between them. And now she would think he was a coward for leaving like that. Without saying goodbye face to face. But, they indeed, had to leave immediately, after he had received that letter. There was someone, perhaps more than one, he wasn't quite sure yet, that wanted him to step down from his throne or they would kill him. Not that they wouldn't try to finish him off, being or not the Fire Lord . And they had started by killing off his council. When they had discover advisor Takami's body- or what was left of him- they had found a note next to him saying that they requested his immediate dethronement. Now, whom they served was unknown to him. He was pretty sure that behind all of this was his dearest father. But he hadn't any proof. For all he knew, they could be just a random group that wanted him dead. And there were a lot of people out there that wanted him dead.

He opened his door and was surprised when he found it lighten up. Had the servants come and had prepared his bed? He hopped so.

"Finally" came a calm voice from somewhere in his huge bedroom "I thought you were gonna stay in that meeting forever."

"Mai" he said a little surprised. He didn't expect to see her so soon. He watched her as she stood up from his bed and walked to him, a red robe loosely tied around her body, her black long hair falling over her shoulders. She approached him and started removing his heavy armor. He let out a relief sigh as the weight was lifted off him and he rolled his shoulders that were stiff from supporting such weight so much time.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her as he stepped away from her a little, putting some distance between them.

"I came to greeted you" she closed the distance between them as she put her hands on his chest and leaned up, pressing a kiss on his lips. He tried not to pull away from her. Mostly from guilt.

"And ... I thought you wanted to relax after all these things that happened" she whispered and planted a little kiss below his jaw. He sallowed at the unspoken words about what she had in mind for them to do know and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her gently away.

"Um, Mai.."

"I'm sorry about the argument we had before you left. I want to make it up to you" she said and looked at his face "Didn't you miss me?"

"Yes, but ... I'm a little tired for, um, that now" he said hesitantly.

She just ignored him and caught his lips for a kiss. He tried to step away from her kiss, but her grasp on his hair prevented him from doing it so. He stood helplessly as her lips moved against his, her hands around his neck.

"Mai.." He spoke against her lips and he pulled away a little forcefully "I'm tired."

"If you say that you missed me, then you wouldn't have problem with this" she said her monotonous voice coming back again, her whole face a perfect calming mask, the only evidence of her anger her gray eyes, as they were narrowed at him.

"I did miss you but right now it's not-" she cut him off.

"Then prove it" he looked at her with a confused expression "Sleep with me tonight" she explained to him.

Zuko stared at her. How can I sleep with you when I have an other woman in mind. I can't do this to you. It won't be honorable. When, instead of you I have her in my heart. I just can't do it.

"Mai..."

She turned her gaze away from him at his guiltily expression. She bit the inside of her cheek before speaking.

"You have someone else" she said calmly. Zuko frozed at her words, unable to reply to her "don't you?"

He just stared at her wide eyed. His brain finally worked again "No! No, I don't" the lie came easily off his mouth.

She let out a well hidden sigh of relief at his answer "Then I don't see why you don't want to be with me" she crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at him blankly "Just ... just forget it, i'll leave. I don't want to be a bother to you ... my lord." She said and walked to the door. He closed his eyes as his nails dug into his palms, hard enough to drew blood.

"Wait."

She let out a little smile to form at the corner of her lip and then turned to face him, putting her expressionless mask back.

"Yes?"

He didn't answered as he approached her and grasped her shoulders, bringing his mouth down to hers roughly. Her hands pushed away his outer robes then pulling his shirt open as he let it fall over his narrow shoulders. He brought her to the bed and let her fall against the mattress, coming over her, undoing her scarlet robe with quick moves as he settled between her thighs. He wanted to get over with it. He didn't open once his eyes to gaze down at the girl underneath him panting and whimpering his name. He wished that instead of white, cream flesh between his lips to be tan, sweet skin, instead of dark ebony hair to be brown dark locks that he ran his fingers through. As she said to him to open his eyes to look at her as he entered her to be blue, warm, loving eyes as he stared down at instead of gray. But life was never easy for him. He should know that by now.

He pulled himself out of her as he came on her stomach and lie down to his back, putting his arm over his eyes. He felt her lying her head on his bare chest and closed his eyes.

She didn't speak just planted a few tired kisses on his chest. She was always like that. She wasn't saying anything. Never.

 _She_ would have said _I love you_ and he would say it back to her, then he would pull her in his arms and they would fall asleep like this. And then in the middle of the night he would wake her again for another round by kissing her tan shoulder lightly and running his fingers down her curvy body. She would murmur something in her mid-sleep state that would sound like a protest and he would find it so adorable that he would spare her, her sleep because there was always the morning. Then he would wrapped his hands around her, falling asleep like this. It would be perfect. Everything he wanted. And he didn't want many things. Just the woman he loved.

After he confirmed Mai had fallen asleep, he removed her from him, putting her to lie on the pillow and then turned his back to her as he stared out of the window. The moon was out, now at its peak, standing proudly on the night sky. He turned his gaze away from it as he felt like he had betray her. The feeling was tasting bitter on his tongue, familiar. Because he had done it again.

I'm such an idiot.

* * *

Katara leaned her body against the railing, the wind blowing, making her hair fly around her. She pulled the blue cloak tighter around her body, trying to stay warm against the morning cold. She stared out at the sea that had the same watery blue color of her eyes and smiled. Sokka had gone to his gabin -probably to sleep- after they had arrived at the ship, at dawn. He wasn't used to waking up so early. Suki was probably with him doing the same thing. She couldn't say that she was a morning person herself. But she was enjoying those calming, quiet moments, when she was just by herself, relaxing. And watching the sea was making her relax. Like she was in absolute peace with herself.

They had left from the palace with Appa, where he had took them to the port. Aang had, unfortunately, not come with them back home. The ship would stopped at Kioshi Island where they would get off and then, she and Sokka would take another ship from here that would go straight back to the South Pole. Aang would come a few weeks after. He had wanted to go to Gaoling, to see Toph's metalbending school from close and to meet her students. They would have gone too with them, but when Aang had seen her eyes at the mention that it would take a week or so, he had just said with a little smile for them to go ahead without him and he would meet them after there. She had really missed the South Pole and wanted to go visit as soon as possible. She didn't want to leave Aang, but he had convinced her to go without him, saying that Toph would be with him and he would be alright. Finally with a kiss and a hug they had boarded on the ship, waving down to them until they had faded and disappeared from her sight.

Some people had come out to the deck, some of the crew members, working, other passengers, enjoying the quiet alone or with whom they were travelling. A young couple came to stand a few feet away from her to her left. The girl had black, beautiful hair and pale complexion. She must be from the Fire Nation, Katara noted. The boy, dressed in a green tunic and brown pants with his dark, brown hair, was certainly Earth Kingdom. She watched them from the corner of her eye as the girl leaned against the metal railing and the boy wrapped her arms around her waist, leaning and whispering something in her ear that made her let out a little giggle and she blushed.

A little sad smile appearred on her lips as she averted her, somewhat jelous gaze away from them. Zuko invaded in her thoughts again. Why it wasn't so easy for them? Sometimes she thought that life just didn't agree with her in anything. It was so unfair. Sometimes ... sometimes she wished she wouldn't be the one to have found Aang. That she would never meet him. Yes, it was cruel but if it hadn't happened, she couldn't hurt him with her actions. She wouldn't have met Zuko and they would be okay now, not knowing each other's existence. But then she would think about all the time they had spend together. All the wonderful memories they had created. Not only him but Toph, Suki and everyone else she had meet on her long journey. She wouldn't have met none of them. Perhaps in the future, fate would decide to cross some of their paths with hers. But it woudn't be the same. And she didn't want that. She was so lucky she had all these people as her friends. They were a big, odd family. And they would never stop being one. If it was in her hand. Never.

* * *

Zuko opened tiredly his golden eyes as he felt the sun rise in the sky. He rubbed them and rested on his elbows looking around. He saw Mai sleeping soundly to his right side and the events of the previous night came back rushing to him and he groaned. How stupid he was. He should have not say anything and let her to go. He shouldn't have stopped her. Damn his guilt.

He got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, to wash himself. He stared at the mirror, glaring at his reflection. Katara. I'm so sorry. He shutted his eyes. It won't happen again. As long as you still want to be with me, i'll be waiting.

After he got out of the bathroom, Mai was already awake, sitting at his bed, the sheets wrapped around her naked form. He saw her stared at him and suddenly remembered he wasn't wearing anything and looked for a pair of pants. When he was dressed he felt a little more relaxed. He walked to the bed and grabbed his robe. He went to leave but she grasped his forearm.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"Yes" he yanked his hand away from her grip and walked to the door.

"Why don't you stay with me?"her gray eyes looked at him "We could..."

"No." he said flatly and then he cleared his throat "I, um, i have to go" and with that, he left the room, leaving her standing like that. She clenched her hands around the blood-red sheets, gripping them tightly as she stared at where he was.

Zuko walked down the red hallways, deep in thought. He arrived at the training room and got inside. He threw his robe to the side, remaining with his dark red pants. He hadn't meditate this morning so he sat to the center of the training room and took a lotus stance. He closed his eyes and linked his fingers together, as he took slow, deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

He knew that no one was up so early and if they were, they knew better than to disrupt him, during his training. So, he relaxed.

Your mind must be clear during your meditate sessions. His uncle's voice spoke in his mind. You must dedicate to your inner fire. How it beats inside you. Think of it as your second heart. Your Dragon heart. If you loose focus, then you'll loose control and then the flame might grow too much and burn you alive from the inside. Or, become too small and be lost forever, leaving you dying slowly.

He focussed on his inner flame, trying to feel its beat within him.

 _She gave him a sleepy smile and then buried her head in the silk pillow of his bed._

He shook his head. He tried to become one with it, to pull its energy and guided it through his whole boby.

 _He ran his thumb across the blush on her tan cheek as he looked down at her, smilling, a little, secret, rare smile, at her shyness._

He concentrated for a few minutes, his eyebrows twisted. Nothing. With a frustrated sigh, he burried his head in his hands. Nothing was coming out of this. He couldn't even meditate without thinking about her. It was just like the first weeks after their break up.

He sat up and picked his robe from the ground, tying it around him. He wouldn't try to practice without doing first his meditation, so he walked out of the training room anf went to his office. On his desk where three huge piles of papers and he groaned as he saw them. They were the reports he had asked for the night before. Well, he wouldn't go to his room, for Mai maybe still be there so he sit down on his chair and took the first paper in his hands.

He went through a few and then came to one and raised his eyebrows in amusement. One servant girl that time was out in the garden and was with her boyfriend when she was supposed to take care of the flowers or whatever. He rested his elbow on the desk and put his cheek to his palm as he leaned on it. He put down the paper and sighed. From what he had read already, they were all seemed to be clear. What he was going to do? He wouldn't write to his friends for they shouldn't be troubled by his problems. But in the other he needed them. He would write a letter to his uncle for advice but he didn't want to seem like he couldn't figured it out on his own. So far, the only people they were aware of this where his council, Mai, he assumed, she already knew and some servants though he was sure now all the palace stuff knew about the murder. And in a few months, they would hosted the anniversary of the end of the war here in the Fire Nation, in the palace. He couldn't risk having anyone being harmed or ... killed. But he couldn't cancel it either. He let his head fall against the desk, not minding the pain.

"What should I do?" He muttered.

There was a knock on the door and raised his head to look at it.

"Ender."

A servant came in and bowed low and Zuko gazed at him.

"My lord, sorry to disrupt you but Lady Mai sent me to ask you if you could join her for breakfast in her rooms?"

"Tell her I'm not able to come and that I send her my sincere apologies."

"Of course, my lord." He went to go but Zuko stopped him.

"Wait" he turned around "Can ... can you send me a jeweler in here?"

"Yes my lord. I will tell the guards to go find him now."

"Thank you." The man bowed again and then left the room.

He had planned the morning to write a letter to Katara, saying some things to her - mostly apologizing for leaving like that- and he wanted to send her and something else. He was a little nervous -yeah, Fire Lords get nervous too- and he just prayed, she wouldn't throw it away when she would received it.

He was missing his waterbender so much it was hurting. He just hoped she did too.

What a mess they were.

* * *

Katara walked down the stairs that led down in the cabins and headed for Sokka's room. She stood outside his door and raised her hand to knock but a strange sound came from the inside. She raised her eyebrow. Was that a mewl? Whatever. She went to knock but stopped again. A low moan sounded, followed by someone hushing the other. Katara paled and stepped away from the door, colliding in the opposite metal wall. _Oh no, they didn't_. They didn't. Yes. Yes they did. She swallowed and a disgusted expression crossed her face as she walked down the hall. Right now, she caught her brother doing ... things with his girlfriend. Not that she didn't know that Sokka and Suki ... but hearing them was an entirely different thing from _just_ knowing. She felt her face flushed. And all I wanted to do was informed them that breakfast was ready! Well, know they were eating another breakfast. She tried to calm down as she got to the main hall for food for the passengers. She got a bowl filled with vegetables and bread with a slice of cheese in the corner from a nice lady and walked to a table and sat down. Already all the other tables were taken from other people and she frowned at her food as she was the only one that didn't had company. She picked a tomato with her fork and shoved it to her mouth.

"Excuse me" She raised her head to see who had talked to her and she set down her fork as she watched the young man from before with the girl from the Fire Nation looking at her. She swallowed her food and answered.

"Can we sit in here since all the other seats are taken? If you don't have a problem of course" said the boy. Katara shook her head and smiled at them.

"No, no, it okay."

"Thanks" said quietly the girl. They set their plates down and started eating quietly, occasionally speaking a word or too to each other. Katara forced her eyes to her bowl and not at the happy couple across her. She would steal a glance or two at them. She could see in their eyes the love they had for one another that they couldn't describe with words, their hands touching more than a few times. After a while she couldn't control herself and spoke.

"So, where are you from?" she asked and they smiled.

"I'm from the earth kingdom and my wife is from the Fire Nation" they looked at each other lovingly and he leaned and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Wife?" Katara asked surprised.

"Yes, and we're in our honeymoon now."

"Aren't you guys a little ... young to be getting married?"

"Well, we didn't thought of the age very much" the boy answered truthfully. Katara smiled.

"How rude of us, we didn't introduce ourselves!" Exclaimed the girl.

"I'm Lia and my husband is Chen."

"I'm ... Kya" she said. She didn't like lying to them but she didn't want to say her real name, for they might know her and she wanted to keep a low profile.

"You're from the water tribes, right?" Chen asked and Katara nodded.

"I've never seen a person from the water Tribes!" Lia said with a smile "From what Tribe are you?"

"The southern" she answered.

"Oh that's so great! I'm so happy to meet you" she said happily. Chen wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

"So, are you traveling on your own?"

"No, i'm with my brother and his girlfriend. They're..." She grimaced as she remembered what they were doing downstairs "...they're sleeping in their room." She said and picked the bread and cut it apart, bringing it to her mouth.

"If you're from the southern water tribe, then could you possibly know Master Katara?" Lia asked.

"...Yes, I know her."

"My wife wants to meet her someday" Chen said "She admires her" Lia blushed and he smiled at her.

"I'm sure she would like you very much" Katara said.

"I hope so" Lia sighed "I really want to meet her. She is lucky, having friends the most powerful warriors in the world, having the Avatar as her boyfriend, the Fire Lord as friend."

Katara's eyes saddened at the mention of the firebender. She gazed away. She wondered what he was doing now. Is he thinking about her at all? Katara, don't be stupid. Get over him. She shook her head mentally. You have a boyfriend. He has a girlfriend. A very beautiful girlfriend. She looked down at her tan hands. She could never competed with Mai. She was the perfect idol of a girl from aristocracy. She was just a peasant. She didn't have a title like her. Her complexion was white pale, showing she didn't work once in her life, except from the war. Her body color instead was very dark, making her weird-looking.

"Are you okay?" Lia asked with concerned eyes.

"Yes, yes I just ... remembered something" Katara said and her gaze returned to them.

"Well, not that I complain. I have too, a wonderful husband that I love dearly" She giggled as Chen planted a kiss to her exposed neck and she averted her gaze.

"I have a wonderful and beautiful wife too, that I love back equally." They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, eating what had stayed in their plates. Finally Katara looked at them and asked the question she wanted to asked all this time.

"Was..." They glanced at her and she cleared her throat "Was it hard?" They looked confused at what she was asking "I mean, you being from different Nations and getting married and all these things."

They frowned at her questions and she hit her head inwardly.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer. I was being rude, i'm sorry" she apologized and her eyes fell on her bowl.

"No, it's okay" Chen smiled a little at her "It wasn't hard ... but it wasn't easy either. Lia's family was from the Fire Nation colonies in an earth Kingdom village. I was leaving in the same village with my family too. The native villagers didn't get well with the people that had come from the Fire Nation and the first few months things were a little difficult. I hated the idea of them staying in our village after everything they had done to us. To the world. But then I met Lia and started liking her" he chuckled at a private joke with himself "She wasn't very fond of me in the beginning" Lia blushed "She hated my guts. And I was doing everything I could to get her to notice me. I would offer to help her when she was doing laundry in the river, or to carry things for her, I would buy her things with the little money I was getting from work, or I would leave her flowers in her window."

"That was very cute of you" Katara exclaimed.

He laughed and then continued his story "And with time I get her to like me back. When we were together, we had to hide and we were going to the woods so no one of the villagers could see us. Then, after a year of dating secretly, I asked her to marry me. When we went to tell our parents though.." He winced "They ... didn't get it, umm, very well. They had forbidden Lia to get out of the house and had locked her to her room. My father had threatened me that if I was to meet again with her he would throw me out of the house. I couldn't stay away from her and tried to reason him by saying that I love her but he wouldn't listen to anything. We stayed apart for a while and then I couldn't take it anymore and went to her one night, not caring about anything. When she saw me out of her window she started crying. I went inside and she told me, her parents had engaged her with a man from our village. I told her we could leave together from here but she was afraid. But I convinced her and we left a little before the end of the war. We got married a few weeks before, for we had agreed to wait until she would turn fifteen. And now here we are." He finished.

"You were very brave to leave like that" Katara said and they smiled.

"We were fine because we had each other" Lia put her hand on top of her husband's "I think that nothing matters, as long as you are with your true love. You must do what you want and not what the others tell you. Follow your heart, whatever the circumstances are. Only this way you'll be complete and in peace with yourself."

Whatever the circumstances are, Katara thought.

"Hey Sis" she jumped on her chair as she felt a hand landing on her shoulder and turned her head to glared at her brother.

"Don't scare me like that!" She said angrily. He took a seat besides her and then looked at Lia and Chen.

"Guys this is my brother ... unfortunately" she murmured the last part.

"Hey! I heard that." He then turned to them "Nice to meet you" he said.

"Nice to meet you too" they said.

"Kat-oww!" He yelped " Why did you hit me!?"

"I'm sorry but we have to go" Katara said politely to them, ignoring Sokka's protests.

"No problem. We're looking forward to see you again, Kya" Lia said with a smile.

"Definitely." Katara returned the smile. Sokka raised his eyebrows in wonder at her.

"Kya-?" he started to ask but Katara dragged him out of the chair. Chen and Lia sat up too from the table and made their way to the other exit.

"Come on" she said.

"But I didn't eat yet! Suki went to bring me a bowl" he said as they walked out of the main room.

"I'll tell Suki to bring it to your room."

"And what's that about 'Kya'? Why did you lied?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to keep a low profile. You remember what happened that time I told a guy in a market who I was, don't you?" she half-whispered at him.

He winced "Yeah.." He looked at her "But i'm more popular than you Sis, you know" he said and grinned.

"Yeah, whatever you say, famous Sokka." she said and then stopped walking and turned to him.

She hit him on the head and he glared at her "What was that for?" he whined and rubbed the spot where she had hit him.

"For listening to you guys accidentally when I went to get you for breakfast" she said "You should be more quiet next time and think that your little sister might hear you!"

Sokka looked at her embarrassed "Sorry 'bout that" he said "We just had a lot of time to-"

Katara raised her hands in front of her and shrinked away from him, startled about what she might hear "Believe me, I really don't want to know."

"Yeah, sorry." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" They turned around, looking at Suki as she approached them, two bowls in her hands.

"Why did you leave from the dining hall?" she asked as she stood before them trying to even her breaths that were unsteady from the running she had done.

"Katara here dragged me out to say something to me" Sokka answered to his girlfriend.

"Oh" Suki loked at Sokka and he shrugged.

"You can go back" Katara said "I ate already."

"You sure?" Suki looked at her. Katara smile and nodded at her.

"Yeah, i'll find something to kill the time" she smiled and Suki smiled back.

"Okay." Suki said and she and Sokka walked back again. Katara sighed and walked to the opposite direction. Might as well 'play with the water' as Toph was saying. She went up to the deck and found a quiet place that wasn't anyone there. She walked to the railing and raised her hand lightly, summoning a ribbon of sea water. She stepped away from the edge to have more room to move and circled it around her body, playing with it. She twisted it through her fingers and then gave it a heart shape. She blew lightly at it and it froze. Then she changed its form againg gaving it the shape of a crescent moon. She raised it above her head and looked it as the sun was falling on it. It was sparkling.

She let out a terrified shout as she felt something landing on her shoulder and it definately wasn't Sokka's hands -or a hand at all- and something pointy poked her on her head. She turned her head to look at her shoulder and was met by a pair of the blackest eyes on earth. The bird looked at her innocently as she groaned.

"I'm not even surprised anymore" she whined and threw the water out in the sea. She went to sat on a knob that was on a wall, the bird on her shoulder. She stared at it and it stared back.

"I guess we'll be together for a while, huh?" she asked and the bird rubbed its head on her hair. She sighed and stroked its white, fluffy feathers. I just hope they won't get me for crazy when i explain it to the guys. It should be better to wait until we reach the South pole.

...

 **I'm so sorry for the maiko part. Just to know that it'll be for another few chapters SLIGHTLY kataang and maiko but i promise i'll make it up to you with zutara goodies! And a pretty big thanks to those who** **reviewed and who are reading this story!**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	6. Author's Note

Hey there people! I know I'm terrible. I really have abonded this story. It's been over half a year since i've last updated it. This note is to inform you that i will rewrite the same story again from the begining with lots of changes but with the same plot line. So if you want to keep reading the story and want to find out what's gonna happen, as i said above, I'm gonna start writing the same story again. I had a lot of trouble figuring out what to write and as i was reading what i have written so far, i've noticed so many mistakes in the development of the story and some things didn't go as i had in mind. Hopefully I'll publish the new story soon. Thanks to whoever has being patient with me and still waits for my story. It means a lot to me (Though i doubt that there is someone still that is reading my story. .:)

I just wanted to inform you and thanks again for the wonderful reviews you guys left me. Have a great day!


End file.
